Can't escape, Won't escape
by Nyteness
Summary: AU. previous title, Buring my past Sometimes, you try to run away from your past but it comes right back and hits you back like a boomarang. Haven't you heard of irony? AXM with side pairing, all standered pairings. Chap. 8 up!
1. Prolog

**Summary**: The gumi are together in two bands, Kauro, Misao, Megumi, Tokio, and Tsubame are part of Angelic Devils, and Kenshin, Aoshi, Sanosuke, Saito, Yahiko are part of Rurouni-gumi. The groups worked together but Aoshi's heartlessness is in the way of them making any progress. What happens when Misao blows her top and leaves the group without a lead singer? AU regular parings, but mainly AoshixMisao

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! I only wish I did!

**------**

**Fly away**

"Ice burg!" A hurt Misao screamed at the top her lungs "Heartless Baka!"

"Misao, I-" Aoshi's normally stolid face registered shock at the 17-year-old's sudden out burst.

"Don't" Misao's ocean green eyes streamed with unchecked tears. She turned around, smacking Aoshi with the end of her braid. "Don't ever talk to me again" She ran out the door, slamming the door in the rest of the gumi's faces. Aoshi heard footsteps pounding down the hall behind her.

"Aoshi, I think you had better go after her." Kaoru said slowly, shock registered in her voice.

Nodding quickly, He ran out the door after Misao.

"Are we going to ask her to sing?" Kenshin asked, holding up a back up singer's application. His response was 4 bops on his head, one from Kauro, Megumi, Tokio, and Tsubame.

"Oro?" The swirly-eyed red head said and fell into oblivion.

A/N: I know it was short but I just had to end it in a cliffie. –ducks flying tomatoes- This is my first fic so no flames please! Reviews are welcome.


	2. What actually happened

**Disclaimer**: read the prolog's disclaimer! It applies for all the chapters! The songs are mine. Sara is mine too!

**Fly away part 2: Did he really mean that?**

Misao ran down into the high school basement. When it seemed like she was too tired to run any more, she collapsed and let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. _Why?_ Her heart cried as the incident replayed in her mind.

_Flash Back_

The two groups were working on their music. Misao was laughing happily as the music played behind her. Kauro and Kenshin on the keyboard, Megumi and Sanosuke on the drums, Tsubame, and Yahiko did the acoustic. Aoshi and Misao were vocals. The two bands had put aside their differences and were working together on a song.

_Hmmm… Yeah…_

Misao: _Did I ever tell you baby that _

_You drove me wildly crazy_

_But when I saw you with another girl_

_I called you traitor and ran away_

Aoshi_: I can't believe you saw it_

_Cause she forced herself onto me_

_And I cursed myself after that_

_I called me a traitor_

Both: _I regret my actions_

_Can't believe I did that_

_Cause you're worth more to me than anything ever was_

_Can't live another day without you_

_Come back and take me back, back in your heart_

_And screw my pride_

Misao: _I should have faced the truth _

_Cause maybe it was more than what I saw_

_But my pride stubborn and told me no_

_But my heart was torn from my chest_

_The day I let you go_

Aoshi: _It was just a stupid dare_

_I should have let it go_

_But my pride told me no_

_I didn't want to do that_

_Screw the day you let me go_

Both: _ I regret my actions_

_Can't believe I did that_

_Cause you're worth more to me than anything ever was_

_Can't live another day without you_

_Come back and take me back, back in your heart_

_And screw my pride_

They both stopped and let the guitars and drums do their solos.

Misao: _My heart aches for you_

_My mind is weakening _

_So screw my pride and let me come back to you, to you_

Aoshi: _Any day you want to come back,_

_Back to this unworthy one_

_Please do, Cause my arms are open for you_

Both: _I regret my actions_

_Can't believe I did that_

_Cause you're worth more to me than anything ever was_

_Can't live another day without you_

_Come back and take me back, back in your heart_

_And screw my pride_

(Softly) _and screw my pride._

The two held and faded off the note.

"That was awesome!" Kaoru cried. "You two sing really well together."

"Thanks!" Misao smiled and bounced on her heels. Singing was the thing she did best, and doing it with the guy she really liked was even better! She had like Aoshi for quite a while now, but she had to keep it hidden because the two bands pretty much warred. It was only when Kenshin and Kaoru got together did the two groups come to peace and start working together. You couldn't exactly call Aoshi nice, though. He was about as responsive as a glacier with jagged edqes..

"Hey, I have the tryouts!" Tokio was the groups publicity manager, along with Saito. She held out a stack of CD's and application forms. Since the group had become popular, they had gathered more fans. Now they were holding a contest, seeing who could mimic the band's female singer, Misao. The best ones would replace them in a concert.

"Yay! Let's hear them!" Misao squealed and grabbed the CD's. They were in the school band room and it had a CD player! (A/N I know, unusual isn't it?)

Aoshi grabbed them from Misao's hands. He held it over Misao's petite figure casually, teasing her. Popping the first one into the CD player, the voice came out as nails scratching on a chalk board.

"I think this is-" Tokio flipped through the applications

"Nope" Saito took it out almost immediately as Aoshi put another one in. It came out a bit better but still not good enough.

"Nahh…" Saito pulled out the second one while Megumi threw the application away.

It continued like this for another hour. The floor was littered in applications and there was a stack of CD's beside Aoshi. Misao had gone to the cafeteria to get a soda and stretch her legs.

She pushed her coins into the slot and waited for her coke. After ten minute's of waiting, she kicked it. Out came her coke. Misao sighed and picked it up. _The machine's like Aoshi. You have to push to get an answer._ She thought and mentally kicked herself. _I said I wouldn't think of that jerk any more! He might be the schools most popular guy but he is sure as heck an iceberg!_ Misao thought of one of their earlier fight's. Misao come in a little late and Aoshi had looked at her and said, "Late again, weasel?" Misao had flipped. Weasel was a nickname that only Megumi was aloud to use! But afterwards, when Misao had run out of the room upset, He apologized! _I can't seem to keep him out of my thoughts, _Misao inwardly sighed. _maybe I'll-_

"I don't like Misao!" She had walked down the hall way and froze, for it was Aoshi's voice that screamed that. "Besides, she's only good for the bands. This girl could replace her!" The coke can had dropped from Misao's hand, as she heard a voice playing in the room, one that could rival her own.

_End Flashback_

Misao let another round of fresh tears course down her face. _Aoshi no Baka! _She pushed her face further into her arms and a hit a key. She had been crying on a keyboard the whole time. The keyboard was an old one that Misao had kept down there for quite a while now. Sighing, she placed her fingers over the keys. "I guess the only thing to do now is play my heart out."

TBC….

_What is Misao's song? And where does Aoshi come in? find out later (when I post the next chapter)! Please review! The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write!_

_Nyteness _


	3. Explosions

Disclaimer: If I own Rurouni Kenshin, I'd do the chicken dance of my own will! The songs are mine though, so no touchy!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Explosions

_Damn, where is that girl?_ Aoshi thought as her ran down the hall. He had been stupid, listening to Saito teasing him.

_Flashback_

Misao had gone out for a drink, while Aoshi and the other's listened to the last CD. "Thank goodness this is the last one!" Sano was complaining.

"This is Omasu's" Tokio stated wearily. Aoshi popped it into the CD player and waited for the nail like voice to come out. What came out instead was a voice the could rival Misao herself.

"This is perfect!" Tsubame nodded as a murmur of agreement came from the group.

"Forget replacing her for one night, She could replace her forever!" Sano exclaimed,

"Only I don't think Aoshi here would want to let Misao go." Saito smirked

"Uh huh" Aoshi remained stolid._ Think Happy thoughts..._

"You're right. Aoshi does talk to her more than anyone." Sano smirked

"Eww..! Iceberg has fallen for weasel!" Yahiko did a sing-song dance.

"I do not like Misao!" Aoshi exploded. "Besides, she's only good for the band. This girl could replace her!"

Aoshi immediately regretted those words. He was crazy about her but it was his past that didn't let him go near her. Aoshi's parents were killed by an assassin, and he swore to hurt the ones Aoshi loved. His friends were only friends but girlfriends were more...

"Ice burg!" Aoshi was startled out of his usually blank look by the shout. _Screw, did Misao just hear that?_ Sure enough, the petite sophomore was just outside and just heard what Aoshi had yelled.

_End Flashback_

Aoshi ran down the hallways, still looking for her. He wanted to find her, badly, and explain things to her. As he ran, he bumped into Soujiro. The cheerful senior's face was unnaturally sad. When he saw Aoshi, he scowled. "Here. Maybe you can explain this to Misao" He handed a puzzled Aoshi a note, from the office.

Aoshi continued the exploration of the school. Suddenly it hit him. Misao probably went to Angelic Devils old recording studio, in the basement! That place had always meant a lot to her. He ran down the stairs and pushed the door open. He realized that Misao wanted to be alone so he snuck up and listen to her voice as she sung.

_I'm no Lily of the valley_

_I'm a wild rose with thorns_

_Don't try to hurt me_

_Cause I'll prick you back…_

_I won't stay here_

_And watch everyone dish the dirt on me_

_Even though I'll feel transplanted_

_I'll pick me up and take me away_

Aoshi breathed an inward sigh. _If Misao was singing like that, she must be alright_. He froze as she heard her try to continue but break into tears.

"Stupid, Stupid!" She sobbed. "I can't believe I'm singing like I could move on! My life here is the band."

Even though Aoshi couldn't see her face, he heard a scowl in Misao's voice. "They won't miss me, though. Well, the Girls, Sano, Kenshin, Saito and Yahiko might, But that iceburg wouldn't even think of me when they put their new singer in!" Misao sniffed. "I can't believe I still like him!"

Aoshi stiffened at the last remark. _She still liked him?_ After all the pain she had been pushed through because of him, she still liked him? His thought were interrupted because of another song she started to sing, one more melancholy…

_Why...?_

_Why'd you leave me behind?_

_Do I mean any thing to you?_

_Was I was just something you could through away?_

_I really thought I meant more than that, but now it seems I don't_

_When all said and done, I still have one question to ask…_

_Why? Why'd you break my heart like that?_

_Even though the dawn is still waking,_

_I realize now that my heart heart is breaking…_

_You mean more to me than anyone else_

_So when I'm gone remember my last word,_

_Why…? _

_Do I have to go over this again and again?_

_You seemed to not care_

_Even though I was near…_

_Maybe you really weren't worth the time or energy,_

_So even though my mind tells me to let go,_

_I still have to ask…  
_

_Why? Why'd you break my heart like that?_

_Even though the dawn is still waking,_

_I realize now that my heart heart is breaking…_

_You mean more to me than anyone else_

_So when I'm gone remember my last word,_

_Why…?_

_You were heartless and you were cruel._

_Shouting insults for the world to hear_

_Why didn't you just take a microphone and yell_

_Yell to the world that you hate me_

_I would have been satisfied with a simple no_

_Instead you backstabbed me_

_One last question… WHY?_

_Why? Why'd you break my heart like that?_

_Even though the dawn is still waking,_

_I realize now that my heart heart is breaking…_

_You mean more to me than anyone else_

_So when I'm gone remember my last word,_

_Why…?_

_Yeah… Why?_

"Misao…" Misao jerked up as she saw Aoshi filter out of the shadows. It broke his heart to see Misao's tearstained face staring at him with such a mix of hurt and hatred.

"What do you want?" She muttered, turning her head.

"I… well…"Aoshi tried to talk. This was hard. He was smart, athletic but not a good talker. Telling a girl that he liked her was especially hard.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Misao yelled at him

"Well… I… Soujiro gave me a note from the office, for you." He thrusted the note in her direction, because he thought it would be easier than confronting her first. Big Mistake.

Misao read the note her expression changing from a scowl to a look of pure hatred toward him. She pulled out her Kunai that she always wore. "I hate you Aoshi Shinomori."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Aren't I evil! I had to end it there! Please tell me what you think of the song!**

**I will respond to the first two reviews I had! Yayness for the reviews!**

**Baby-Fire-666: Well I updated! Hopefully this makes you hate Aoshi less. I really like your stories too!**

**Engel Star 13: Here's the update! **

**You guys are my first reviewers!**

**Nyteness**


	4. Burning

Disclaimer: you know the deal. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! The songs are mine with a bit of help though.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Misao opened the note, after a suspicious glance at Aoshi. The contents, written in blood, made her heart stop.

_Misao Makimachi,_

_I killed your parents. Blame Aoshi for this. Sever your ties with him immediately. __I know you two were close. I killed his parents and yours. If you continue to return Aoshi's affections to him, I will kill you as well._

_Shisho_

Emotions mixed within her. _Aoshi was why the lunatic killed her parents!_ Standing there in front of him with so much loathing, she made a decision. She pulled out her Kunai. "I hate you, Aoshi Shinomori"

Aoshi looked at her in shock. He just had enough time to grab her wrist and flip her. "What are you doing?" He demanded angrily.

"Traitor." Misao glared at him, the sadness gone from her ocean green orbs, leaving only hurt and fury. "TRAITOR!" The shout echoed through the shadows of the basement. She broke free of his grasp and lunged at him again. Before she knew what was happening, she was pinned to a cement wall. She tried to take in some breath but couldn't. _What the…_? It was then she realized that Aoshi was kissing her. She almost melted, for this is what she wanted, but then she realized: _this is the man that had my parents killed!_ She pushed him away from her "You b!" She screamed at him "I can't believe you! You have my parent's killed, break my heart and just try to stop me with a kiss! Lowlife!"

"Misao, I-" Again, shock was written over his features because of what he did and how she responded. Suddenly, the full impact of her words hit him. "Misao I would have never had your parents killed. How dare you accuse me of that?"

"You had no problems breaking my heart!" She screamed and broke down into tears. "Explain this!" She threw the note at him through her sobs.

Aoshi caught the note and read. _What the heck?_ His eyes grew wide as he scanned the contents. _Shisho _was the only thought that could cross his mind. He killed his parents and now he was out to get Misao for interacting with him.

Meanwhile, Misao was on the floor crying. She was hurt, scarred and bruised. Why the heck were people out to get her? Misao had done nothing wrong! She only wanted to get away from here. Subconsciously, she pulled out her kunai and got up. She lunged towards him.

"Misao!" He was only quick enough to get away, the knife cutting his shirt. Unseeingly, she grabbed the kunai again, but it was deeply wedged into the wood. So deeply that when she pulled it out she started a fire. The flame spread quickly through the basement. Apparently, she saw her chance and left

Above the roaring of the flames she said her last words "Sayonara, Aoshi. Tell the others I'm never coming back."

Aoshi fought his way out of the basement, flames licking at his waist. Tears running freely out of his eyes. When he got outside, he quickly dialed the fire department on his phone. "There's been a fire at the local high school." He said in his usual monotone and hung up. Suddenly, he heard rustling in the bushes and saw his friends emerging from the bush behind him, practice ended long ago. They watched together silently as the school burned down. Aoshi watched and saw his heart burn with it for Misao.

"Misao…" He murmured, not caring who heard him. "She's not coming back."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Muhahaha! I know this was short and has a little OOC but Misao's just lost her parents and Aoshi's worried! The story is not done yet, far from it, so keep watching!

**Reviews**

**Nominis Expers**: Thank you! Here's the update!

**mzxBored**: Well, Thank you and I wont keep you waiting any longer!

**kennii nii chan** I'm glad I could change your views on AU fics! Here's the update

**gabyhyatt**: Thanks!

**Baby-fire-666**: -takes deep breath- Aoshi knows … some things. The letter contents: look up. Soujiro kinda hates Aoshi because he thinks, like Misao Aoshi hired some one to kill her parents. Misao says her last words… for a while… in this chapter. Here's the update! Thanks for putting me on your fave stories list !

**Engel Star 13**: glad I made you happy! Here's the update! Thanks for putting me on your fave stories list!


	5. 3 years later enter Imaso

Disclaimer: I do not own RK! –huffy- don't remind me!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Three years later… from Aoshi's POV**

Aoshi heard the alarm clock go off. He got out of bed and stepped into a cold shower. (A/N No descriptions people. I'm not that crazy) He pulled out a grey shirt and a pair of black slacks and put them on. Black and Grey. That's all his life is, all that is ever since she left him, three years ago. He is emotionless.

He grabbed his school bag and walked out of his dorm. His friend join him in the hallways. They were all at the same collage. Kenshin and Kaoru, Sano and Megumi, Yahiko and Tsubame, Saito and Tokio, and Omasu were all part of the band. They still performed, and took music lessons from this University. Omasu had joined the group after Misao had left. She was blunt about her feelings of love towards Aoshi but he never returned them. It was just too dangerous.

OMPH! Aoshi nearly fell as he ran into a short girl. _Who is she?_ He wondered as Omasu ran over to the girl. The girl was short, short black hair and amber eyes. She seemed familiar but the only person he'd ever met with amber eyes was Kenshin.

"Imaso!" Omasu scolded the little girl. Wordlessly Imaso nodded. She was holding onto a small sketchbook and a pencil. She scribbled something onto it.

'Care to introduce us?' The words were printed out at the top of her sketchbook.

"Oh, right. Guys, meet my stubborn, lyric writing, adopted sister, Imaso Arzeal." Omasu offered. "Im, this is-" She stopped as Imaso rolled her eyes and again started scribbling.

' Yeah, yeah. You've only told me 100 times.' The notepad read

"Did not!" Omasu yelled at Imaso.

'Did too. I only kept track of it back about 4 pages' Imaso showed the note book briefly then flipped back 3 pages to several tally charts that read 'Number of times Omasu has talked about Angelic Devils in 2 hours' underneath 30 marks, 'Number of times she's talked about Rurouni-gumi in 2 hours'20 tally marks, 'Number of times she's sighed over about Shinomori-kun in 5 MINUTES!' 50 tally marks.

Omasu blushed bright red at the last one. "Well if you knew, why'd you ask?"

'Couldn't resist embarrassing you' was the silent yet impudent answer. 'payback for Jiya making me come along'

"YOU LITTLE-!" Omasu said as she chased Imaso around in the hallway

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The end of Chappie 4! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… and this is short…-grins sheepishly- A little odd ne? ah well. Trust me this fic is 99 AXM but Misao's back! Any way thankies for reading!

Reviews:

Crossfire- Thankies! Eh here's your not-so-soon update.

MoonlitStarDestiny: Eh… Randomness! I like randomness! Thanks for the complement!

Kennii nii chan: I think I reviewed delicate changes. Its good! Thankies for reviewing!

Nominis Expers: Not so quick now, but I've already got part 5 sorted out so bear with me!

Nakkie: I know irrational, but who cares? I guess I should have made it hit the light but Misao's using flint kunai so… Hey my story I can do what I want! Yeah I should put the 4 chappies together but I'm beyond lazy so let me just get the whole thing down first!

Thankie for reading, Ja ne!


	6. Band practice!

Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, Would I be writing this? Song is mine!

S"BRRINNNNGGG!"

Misao groan and flipped over, trying to hit her alarm clock but she was also held in place by her older sister, Omasu, who was screaming her name.

"Imaso! Gee, that took awhile." She raised an eyebrow at Misao. "you know it's 7:15 right?"

Misao jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on a turquoise oriental style top and beige Capri's. she searched frantically for her comb, which was under her annoying alarm clock. Out of sheer annoyance she picked it up and threw it at her sister, who ducked and let it shatter against the wall. Spotting the comb, she quickly brushed her hair and ran downstairs

Misao didn't say a word to Omasu but she was fine with that because Misao is, seemingly, mute. Since that faithful incident 3 years ago, she had stayed in the building a little too long and some of her vocal chord was destroyed by the smoke. Nothing serious but by the time last year when Misao found out her vocal chord was better, she decided not to talk.(A/N: A touch illogical, but I need a reason)

Misao had changed a lot since she left Aoshi behind in that fire. Her name is now Imaso Arzeal, angel of death. She would prefer if no one from her past was brought up again. She now was more mature and she had long last cut her hair. She wore contacts and rarely took them out.

Some things about Misao hadn't changed at all, though. She still practiced with her kunai, and was still about as stubborn and determined as ever. Even though she didn't talk she still had her sketchpad where she would scribble things down and "show it like words. Another thing Misao never lost was her intense love of music. She still wrote lyrics and in the last year, when she was sure she was alone, she would sing.

Misao had come to college with her adopted sister. When they had met, it had seemed like a dream come true, to be adopted by a family who shared her love of music. Then she found out Omasu was her replacement in her old band, which wasn't doing too bad. She had learn to grin and bear it. Besides, even if she didn't want to meet them again, it was great hear about them. Imagine her shock when Okina A.K.A. Jiya told her that she would go with Omasu to band practice.

She ran out the doors, too impatient to wait for Omasu. She collided with a …chest! She looked up and saw the very face that had been haunting her dreams, Aoshi Shinomori. Quickly she regained her composure as Omasu rushed over to her.

(A/N: Now start calling Misao Imaso. Its kinda getting confusing)

"Imaso!" Omasu scolded the little girl. Wordlessly Imaso nodded. It wouldn't do to have her friends find out whom she was so as she was holding onto a small sketchbook and a pencil, she scribbled something onto it.

'Care to introduce us?' The words were printed out at the top of her sketchbook.

"Oh, right. Guys, meet my stubborn, lyric writing, ninja, adopted sister, Imaso Arzeal." Omasu offered. "Im, this is-" She stopped as Imaso rolled her eyes and again started scribbling.

'Yeah, yeah. You've only told me 100 times.' The notepad read

"Did not!" Omasu yelled at Imaso.

'Did too. I only kept track of it back about 4 pages' Imaso showed the note book briefly then flipped back 3 pages to several tally charts that read 'Number of times Omasu has talked about Angelic Devils in 2 hours' underneath 30 marks, 'Number of times she's talked about Rurouni-gumi in 2 hours'20 tally marks, 'Number of times she's sighed over about Shinomori-kun in 5 MINUTES!' 50 tally marks.

Omasu blushed a bright red at the last one. "Well if you knew, why'd you ask?"

'Couldn't resist embarrassing you' was the silent yet impudent answer. 'payback for Jiya making me come along'

"YOU LITTLE-!" Omasu said as she chased Imaso around in the hallway

Imaso smirked and started dashed down the hallway, thinking that Omasu would chase her. It's only been 1 month and they fought like blood sisters. She then remember Kenshin's peaceful attitude. Imaso screeched to a stop and looked back. Omasu was held back by Kenshin and Aoshi.

"Maa… let's get to band practice." Kenshin soothed.

The others murmured an agreement. Imaso followed the group from behind and watched the activities. Sano and Megumi were arguing, Omasu had latched herself onto Aoshi's arm, Kenshin whispered something to Kaoru, which made her blush, Yahiko and Tsubame were an official couple but were still shy around each other, and Tokio and Saito were "talking" about some business. Imaso smiled. _Just like old times._

As the groups set up for band practice, Imaso plopped onto a couch and pulled out her sketchpad. Kaoru had just setting up her keyboard so she wandered over to Imaso. "Aren't you going to be bored?" She asked.

'not really.' Was the written response.

"Imaso usually just sits there and writes or draws." Omasu laughed from across the room. She was setting up the mike.

"Oh…" Kaoru smiled understandingly. She had been Misao's best friend back in the good old days.

"C'mon busu!" Yahiko yelled from across the room.

A vein popped out of Kaoru's head. She smacked him with her magically-appearing-out-of-nowhere bokken and sat down calmly beside her keyboard. Tokio eyed them curiously and coughed. "Okay…" She muttered. She cleared her throat and clapped her hands. Saito was right behind her but she paid him no attention. "Today, I thought we'd do 'screw my pride'"

Everyone nodded as Megumi and Sano tapped their drums sticks together to set the tempo. Then the music began…

_Hmmm… Yeah…_

Omasu: _Did I ever tell you baby that _

_You drove me wildly crazy_

_But when I saw you with another girl_

_I called you traitor and ran away_

Aoshi_: I can't believe you saw it_

_Cause she forced herself onto me_

_And I cursed myself after that_

_I called me a traitor_

Both: _I regret my actions_

_Can't believe I did that_

_Cause you're worth more to me than anything ever was_

_Can't live another day without you_

_Come back and take me back, back in your heart_

_And screw my pride_

Omasu: _I should have faced the truth _

_Cause maybe it was more than what I saw_

_But my pride stubborn and told me no_

_But my heart was torn from my chest_

_The day I let you go_

Aoshi: _It was just a stupid dare_

_I should have let it go_

_But my pride told me no_

_I didn't want to do that_

_Screw the day you let me go_

Both: _I regret my actions_

_Can't believe I did that_

_Cause you're worth more to me than anything ever was_

_Can't live another day without you_

_Come back and take me back, back in your heart_

_And screw my pride_

They both stopped and let the guitars and drums do their solos.

Omasu: _My heart aches for you_

_My mind is weakening _

_So screw my pride and let me come back to you, to you_

Aoshi: _Any day you want to come back,_

_Back to this unworthy one_

_Please do, Cause my arms are open for you_

Both: _I regret my actions_

_Can't believe I did that_

_Cause you're worth more to me than anything ever was_

_Can't live another day without you_

_Come back and take me back, back in your heart_

_And screw my pride_

(Softly) _and screw my pride._

The two held and faded off the note. Imaso was choking back tears during the whole thing. That used to be their song! The band seemed fairly sad after they finished it.

"It was her song…" Kaoru remarked sadly.

"It's been 3 years since weasel left." Saito remarked.

"Don't call her that!" Tsubame, normally quiet, exclaimed.

"Ice burg hasn't shown any happy emotion since then." Yahiko sighed. Aoshi twitched and put his hand on his kodachis. Tokio, noticing his hand, hastily tried to stall the impending fight.

"Did any of you actually have any new lyrics?" Tokio asked.

"Um…" The whole group shook their heads. Imaso smirked. No one besides her ever had any lyrics back in the old days. Suddenly, Omasu smiled mischievously.

"Imaso, don't you write lyrics?" Omasu asked slyly.

Imaso grimaced. She scribbled onto her sketchpad: 'Not Male and female lyrics. I gave up on those a while ago."

"It's doesn't matter. We perform together for some songs but not for all." Tokio smiled at Imaso, relieved.

"Please?" Kaoru added hopefully. Imaso broke and flipped to a page in her sketch book. She handed it to Omasu and sat down at the keyboard. Everyone watched curiously. Slowly, Imaso started to play a slow, sad tune. Softly Omasu began to sing.

_Moving on, maybe just a fact of life,_

_Holding on, just another instinct_

_I don't wanna lose you or let you go_

_But I know that I'll have to_

'_cause nothing stays the same forever._

_I'm just holding on, onto a memory._

_Moving on, just only moving backwards._

_But I'll have to let go some day, Cause_

_Nothing stays the same forever._

_Night always changes to day._

_Change is a simple fact of life, _

_one that you can't stop_

_Cause even though you don't want to,_

_We've just got to move on._

_All of the memories we hold so close,_

_All of the pals we don't want to lose,_

_In the end we pull ourselves away,_

_Hoping we'll meet up another day._

_Nothing stays the same forever._

_Night always changes to day._

_Change is a simple fact of life, _

_one that you can't stop_

_Cause even though you don't want to,_

_We've just got to move on._

_Moving on…_

_Move away but never lose your sense of life_

_Moving on, move away from this comfortable life_

_Gotta take a step out to the blue_

_Trying to feel something new…_

_because_

_Nothing stays the same forever._

_Night always changes to day._

_Change is a simple fact of life, _

_one that you can't stop_

_Cause even though you don't want to,_

_We've just got to move on._

_Maybe change is a good thing…_

The whole room was silent then exploded into applause. "Wow!' Tokio cried over the racket. "Guys, I think we've found ourselves a lyricist!" everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone but Aoshi. He looked at her intently and whispered softly… "Misao?"

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

And that's a wrap! Yes, it was a cliffy –eye's glittering swords- but it was long! –watches as mob approaches- fine, here is a preview:

_Aoshi dropped his hand and quickly turned away. "No, you aren't her…" Imaso couldn't help but be relieved but sad. _

_"C'mon cheer up!" Kaoru smiled. "Why don't you come to the slumber party at my house?" she offered. Imaso grinned and wrote "OF COURSE!"_

Thank you for reviewing: Crossfire, moonlitStarDestiny, joann, Nominis Expers, Suicidal Baka911, kennii nii chan! Ja ne!


	7. The start of the sleepover!

Disclaimer: Me no own,you no sue.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Imaso's heart pounded in her chest. Yes, she was Misao, but she didn't want Aoshi to find out. She could only pray lady fate wanted to be helpful now.

Aoshi searched those amber eyes for a hint of the old Misao, the one who was so expressive with her eyes. But there was no reaction. Silently, he dropped his hand and dully answered.

Aoshi dropped his hand and quickly turned away. "No, you aren't her…" Imaso couldn't help but be relieved but sad.

"C'mon cheer up!" Kaoru smiled. "Why don't you come to the slumber party at my house?" she offered. Imaso grinned and wrote "OF COURSE!"

Everyone perked up at the thought of a party at the Kamiya dojo. The girls would sleep in Kaoru's room and The guys in Yahiko's room, but they would all play games in the training hall. The band all split up, to get ready for the party.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"LET'S GO!" Omasu yelled from downstairs. Imsao was upstairs, getting ready. Finally she came downstairs, wearing a blue Chinese styled top and light blue shorts. Her hair was up in a light ponytail. In her hand she clutched a blue over night bag.(I guess you can tell her favourite color now…--;)

"Took you a while." Omasu grumbled. She picked up her bags and both started walking towards the Kamiya dojo.

O0o0o0o0o

A sharp thunk on the Dojo on the dojo gates was enough to bring Kaoru to gate. Opening it up, she smiled at Omasu and looked around for Imaso.

"Where is she?" Kaoru asked, peering around.

"Look up." Omasu gestured to the tree above them.

Kaoru smiled. _She reminds me of Misao. Misao was too impatient to wait for me at the gates so she would always jump up and cross the gates like that._ "You can come down now." She called to the figure in the tree.

The small figure in the tree's came down. Imaso pouted and handed the sketch book to Omasu 'Mou! you didn't have to tell.'

"Maa… ladies." Kenshin appeared out of no where to stop the brewing fight.

'Come to protect your woman?' Imsao's sketchbook teased him with written words.

"She is my girlfriend." Kenshin reminded her. "Every one was getting worried anyway."

"Alright then, let's go!" Omasu dragged an annoyed mute into the dojo.

Inside every one was seated.

"Gee… took you awhile, busu." Yahiko snorted from his place. Instantly, he got clobbered by a bokken courtesy of Kaoru and thus narrowly missed by a kunai, courtesy of Imaso.

"So what game are we going to play?" Omasu asked, ignoring the commotion in the background.

"Truth or dare! Ohhohohohohoh!" Megumi's fox ears were clearly visible. She was planning to get more of this out of Imsao.

Imsao smiled and plopped down, pulling Kaoru down too. _This is going to be just like old times! _

"I'm starting!" Megumi called. _She always had to be first._

"Yahiko-chan, Truth or dare?" She demanded when she settled on her victim.

"Not chan! Ummmm…."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N I know, foolishly short but trust me, I have a writers block! I need Ideas for the next chapter! Want Sano doing the can-can as a dare? What do you want the cast of RK doing? I need major help!Thank you for anyone who reviewed! Review please!


	8. Truth or dare and secrets revealed

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, Okay? Okay.

A/N Yes I did change the name. More suitable, ne?

Can't escape, wont go.

By Nyteness

"Truth or dare! Ohhohohohohoh!" Megumi's fox ears were clearly visible. She was planning to get more of this out of Imsao.

Imsao smiled and plopped down, pulling Kaoru down too. _This is going to be just like old times! _

"I'm starting!" Megumi called. _She always had to be first._

"Yahiko-chan, Truth or dare?" She demanded when she settled on her victim.

"Not chan! Ummmm…."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Umm… Dare!" Yahiko smiled unsurely.

"Dare… Ohhohohohoho!" Megumi chuckled and whispered something into Kaoru's ear. She broke out in laughing and whispered it into Imaso's ear. The mute grinned widely.

"Okay, Yahiko, you have let Kaoru, Imsao and I give you a makeover," Megumi smiled wickedly, "Pin him down Imaso."

Imsao grinned wickedly and pounced. She pulled a struggling and screaming Yahiko down and tied him up with the rope Megumi gave her. The girls dragged a kicking and screaming Yahiko out into the hallway where after about 20 minutes of screaming Yahiko was led in... with a collar? The girls had turn Yahiko into a dog! Adorable little ears stood on his head and he had donned a cute little brown fluffy suit. A disgruntled expression was firmly planted onto his face. Everyone cracked up and Aoshi even managed to crack a smile.

Admist the hearty chuckles , Tsubame managed to spit out, "Its your turn... hehehehe... Yahiko... hehe... chan!"

Yahiko pouted a bit before picking his victim. "Imaso, truth or dare?"

Imaso smirked and wrote down 'truth, wittle puppy."

YAhko grimanced and asked, "how did you lose your voice?"

Omasu interjected then. "Her vocal cords were destroyed by smoke inhalation."

Imaso scowled. 'I'm perfectly capable of writing, See? Any ways, Megumi ,truth or dare?'

"I'm not afraid, Dare!" Megumi grinned daringly.

Imaso smirked before answering on her pad. 'fine. Megumi, I dare you to kiss the one you love.'

Megumi gulped visibly. "What if he's not here?" She challenged.

Imaso winked broadly at her. 'We know he is,' She smiled as Megumi turned even paler.

Megumi gulped one more time before striding across the room and kissing Sano for a tenth of a second. She stalked back to her place and crossed her arms huffily, leaving astunned rooster behind her. "Happy?" She growled. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms encircled her.

"She might be, but I definitely am not." A husky voice from behind Megumi whispered into her ear. She shivered at the sound. Slowly she turned around, and was about to speak but was cut off by Sano's lips on her own. She melted into his embrace and deepened the kiss.

After about 5 minutes of watching them suck face, Yahiko and Tsubame were turning green, Kaoru, Imaso and Omasu were stifling giggles, and Aoshi was... well... Aoshi. He decided to interrupt the pair quietly by clearing his throat. They broke apart, blushing.

"Anyways, Megumi it's your turn," Omasu stuttered between giggles.

"Imaso, truth or dare," Megumi challenged.

She thought for a moment before scribbling: 'To make up for my other one, I'll say truth.'

"Hmmm… Did you use to live here?" Megumi asked, following up on a hunch. _She did say smoke inhalation. Maybe it was something to do with a fire._

Imaso's heart beat wildly, _Well, I can't lie,_ she dug a notebook out of her sleeping bag and flipped to a page. The book went sailing across the room and into Megumi's hands. She caught it with all grace and everyone gathered around to read over her shoulder.

The page read as followed:

_Yes. I am finally free of this hell hole also known as Kyoto. This Place hold so many bad memories that I am glad to leave. My voice was completely destroyed by the fire I started. Tell you the truth, I don't regret it. How could he? I lost my parents, my friends and my home because of him… and yet, I still think about him every day. Gone will be the cerulean singer I was, and now I will start new and sever all connections to the past. I hope I never come back._

"Oh… I'm sorry," Tsubame breathed. On the outside, Megumi and Kaoru both offered their sympathy but both girls were thinking along the line of cerulean singer was the name Misao used. Hmm….

"Kaoru, can I talk to you for a second?" Megumi asked as she beckoned towards the door. Both girls silently crept out into the hallway. Carefully shutting the shoji door, Megumi whispered in a hushed voice: " I think Imaso is Misao!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CLIFFY! Yes I know I'm evil. Well, more things are revealed and Megumi's onto something… Will their suspicions be comfirmed? Just because I'm nice I'll give you a preview:

_Just then she saw a dark figure on the street calling: "Imaso!" Misao looked in shock as a car came and in the headlights she could see Kaoru's terrified face._

Just want to clear up something: Imaso is the spelling of her name not Imsao. That was an accident last chapter. Thank you to my reviewers! Ja ne!


End file.
